Road Trip
by BlackLightningDX
Summary: Darry, from the help of Sodapop, finally gets a vacation from work! What will happen? Read and find out! Duh...
1. The Beginning

Well guys, this one wasn't really my idea--well--strike that--it was--but it's not intended to be an ACTUAL story that I'm serious about. This one is actually dedicated to my friends who--like me--are obsessed (or in the process of getting obsessed of--after SodapopcurtisDX and I MADE them) of The Outsiders. LOL--ya'll know who y' are! We talk about this at school all the time!

And to anyone else who is actually one bit (or two-bit--get it? ha--I'm an idiot...) interested in this--read on baby! read on!

Throughout to story, I'll be doing different characters POV's, so stay sharp!

Also--I might just be letting my friends have a crack at this writing business--maybe! lol--we'll see, but If I let them, I'll tell ya so in the beginning of the chapter.

""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter one: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own The Outsiders...

"Darry! I'm sick of this! You need a break--a serious one! You're working way too much!" Pony whined helplessly, "Take a vacation! A break! Some time off! Anything! Please!"

It was the same old story... Darry was over stressing and overworking--with not even enough pay. This time, he had pulled several muscles in his back.

"You can't keep goin on like this Darry!" Soda pleaded--backing up Ponyboy.

It was Thursday night--around 10:30. The three were in the living room, Darry was face down on the couch, while Pony and Soda stood over them--several ice-packs and other remedies in hand.

"It ain't that simple you two..." Darry explained, sitting up and sliding his shirt back on. "That old pissy coop of a boss won't even give me an hour off..."

"Who says you need to ask!" Pony barked.

"Ya--just take a few days off--maybe even a week--if your boss doesn't take you back, then we'll get you another job!" Soda laughed.

Darry just shook his head, "It's too risky..."

"C'mon Darry!"

"Please?" Soda threw an attempt at pouting his lip for a puppy-dog face.

Darry let out a sigh, "Guys... seriously--it's not that simple..."

"Darry!"

"I said no..."

"Oh ya?" Soda walked over to the phone--a mischievous look in his eye, "What's your bosses number?"

Darry mumbled out the phone number, a confused look in his face as he watched Soda dial the numbers.

Pony, who had figured out Soda's little plan, started a muffled laugh.

"Good luck." he mumbled.

"Hiya! My name's Sodapop Curtis, I'm--" he paused and looked over at Darry, "Darrel Curtis' brother, I'm calling ya to ask a favor..."

Darry's confusion and Pony's curiosity continued to grow.

"Ya--a favor..." his smile widened, "I want you to give my good brother some time off... ya... time off... uh huh... ya--you heard me right. Ya I'll say it again--give my brother time off." he stressed the words as he said them. "Why should you give him off--you ask?" his smile vanished instantly, "because--he works for you with all for his heart and soul devoted to the crap you give him, and you still don't pay him enough! Ya, you heard me! Oh--that's the gave you want to play? Well I'll tell you this, if you don't, you'll be meeting me in person... oh--you don't think I'm that strong? Then hows about one of my friends come along too? Ya--ever heard of Dallas Winston?" there was a pause, "Ya--I thought so... uh huh--how long?" his face lit up once more, "Three weeks, huh? Oh--a month? Really? Aw--you're too kind! Why--that's so generous of you! Oh--and what's that? A whole months extra pay as well? Aw shucks--you shouldn't have! You're too kind!"

Soda hung up the phone a minute later and skipped back to the very bemused two.

"Well," Soda began, "Looks like you--Darrel Curtis--have a whole months off with pay!"

Pony's face lit up excitedly, and Darry simply looked out in space--his eyes wide. Shock and joy mixed into the same expression.

"Pepsi-Cola," he began, "Are you serious?"

Soda's smile grew larger than ever before, "As serious as I'll ever be!"

"Which means a lot!" Pony laughed.

Darry was about to say something when--

"Hey Stella!" Two-Bit happily whizzed through the living room to the kitchen, "Where's the cake n' beer?"

"Wow!" Said Pony, shocked, "Two-Bit--of all people--knows a literary reference!"

"Ya--if he only knew what it was from..." Steve rolled his eyes sarcastically, following Two-Bit into the kitchen.

"Hey..." Dallas and Johnny came in a few moments later and lazily plopped themselves around the room. Two-Bit and Steve came back in a few moments later--mouths stuffed with cake and flooded with beer.

"Guys! Guess what!" Soda jumped happily.

Dally sighed and rolled his eyes, "Moron Curtis--tell us or I'll sock ya..." Dally never really was the one for patience.

Soda stopped jumping abruptly, but his smile didn't vanish. He looked over to Pony.

"Little bro, you do the honors..."

Pony laughed and turned to the gang, clearing his throat he said, "Soda just got Darry a whole months off with pay!"

Jaws dropped and Two-Bit even stopped stuffing his face, small crumbs falling off his mouth.

"Wow." Johnny squeaked.

"God!" Steve--for once--smiled.

"A whole month?" Dallas asked, a look of genuine shock on his face.

Darry, not quite over the shock, whispered, "Ys...

"Well," Two-Bit stood swiftly, "That means only one thing!"

The rest of the gang all looked over to him.

"Two words..." he gave a small dramatic pause. The rest gave a few nods for him to continue.

"Road trip."

""""""""""""""""""""

Well? What do you guys think? Sucky--right? Well--at least my friends'll be happy... lol. Please review!


	2. What About the Girls?

Hey, long time, eh? Well--not really... lol

SodapopCurtisDX: Don't worry--I'm gettin there--LOL

FlipWise: lol--here, here...

virgil-t-stone: It's here... lol

Also--remember--this was my friends idea... don't kill me for doing this... (meek smile)

""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter Three: What About the Girls...?

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own The Outsiders...

The rest of the gang all gave Two-Bit that beloved 'you-must-be-drunk' look.

"Road trip?" Dally rolled his eyes, "That's so corny!"

"No it's not!" Two-Bit shot back. He pouted as if he were a five year old being told for the first time that Santa-Clause didn't exist, "Besides--think of all the hot chicks we'll see!"

Steve's and Soda's jaws dropped and Dally looked like he was actually considering it.

"But," Johnny spoke up, "What about... our--" he looked over to Pony with a pleading look for help.

"Girlfriends..." Pony finished simply.

Two-Bit blinked a couple of times, "Oh... ya..."

Steve hung his head, "Dang it!"

Soda got a crazy look in his eye, "So?" he began, "We'll just take 'em with us!"

""""""""""""""""""""

Review, review, review! But please don't kill me! Ah!


	3. A Small Introduction

Chapter Six: A Small explanation.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own The Outsiders...

Ok, to explain all the characters (other than those you already know from the story) here:

Pony-14

Sharon-14- quiet and emotional. very opinionated. hates violence, but still good in fights. loves to draw and write.

looks: a little short for her age. brown hair till shoulders with brown eyes to match.

2 years

Soda-16

Sabrina-15- happy go lucky spazz. goes crazy for the color orange and (for some reason) loves spandex.

looks: sandy blonde hair till shoulders and blue eyes. always wearing a huge smile.

7 months

Darry-21

Lilly-21- Like Darry, silent, hard, and overprotective of the gang. not afraid to speak her mind, is also into fashion, politics, and status.

looks: long blonde hair that reaches till the small of her back. brown eyes.

1 year

Johnny-16

Peggy-16- parental problems, extremely girly. afraid of everything.

looks: light almost blonde hair with hazel eyes. like, sharon, a little on the short side.

9 months

Dally-17

Roxanne-16- butts heads with Dally constantly. touchy and a smart ass. Physically fit and active. extreme dare-devil. loves track and fighting.

looks: jet black hair till a little below ears, brownish-almost black eyes that betray her emotions.

3 months (on and off)

Steve-17

Susan-16- smart and high in academics. sensitive. loves soccer. can beat anyone and everyone in an argument.

looks: short brown hair with brown eyes to match.

2 months

Two-Bit-17

Casey-15- loud, fun, and mouthy, laughs at any anything and everything. best friends with Sabrina.

looks: long blonde hair with green-hazel eyes.

2 months


	4. It's Decided!

Hey--I'm back! With a quick question--anyone want to write a fic with me? lol--I think it might be fun! Care to give it a shot?

Thanks to the reviewers!

horrorpop: Really? cool! But--who told you about me?

miss showjumper: lol--hope ya like the rest of it too!

Tehsylvania: We shall see... lol

krista: Nah, the only sexist pig would be Dally--which is EXACTLY what he's being--that jerk... lol

Mrs. Soda Curtis: Ya... sadly Pony and Johnny have girlfiends...

Hahukum Konn

and

Morino Wakaba

""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter Seven: It's Settled

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own The Outsiders...

"Take them with us?" Dally snorted, "There is no way I'm going anywhere with that pissed off broad..."

Steve coughed, "And what happened between you two THIS time?"

Dally let out a sigh, "She caught me flirtin with some broad... Cherry whats-er-name... whatever--the point is--she ain't comin!"

"Yes she is!" Two-Bit muttered, his face contorted with concentration for the perfect slice of cake, "They're all comin..."

"Why?" Steve moaned

Two-Bit shrugged, giving up on the cake, and instead grabbing a huge chunk with his hand, "'Cause they're fun?"

"Ya--not when they can beat you up and leave you in an alley, Bit..." Dally scoffed.

"Are you saying Rox can beat you up?" Pony smiled.

"No--I was talking about Two-Bit--moron..."

Pony was about to retort when Soda pipped up

"So!" he began, looking over to Darry, "Can we actually do this?"

For the past few minutes, Darry had been completely silent, and looked like he was seriously considering the thought of a road-trip.

"Yes--" everyone cheered, "--but--" the cheering sadly stopped, "Three things... a place to stay... food... and money..."

"Good point..." Johnny said. Pony nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, if we put in our money--the girls too--we can pay for enough..." Steve brought up a good idea.

"Ok--so that'll cover food too... now for shelter?" Darry asked.

"Well..." Johnny quietly began, "There's..." he counted everyone, fingers up in the air, "seven of us... and there's seven of the girls... so that's... uh..." he added up on his fingers, "Fifteen of us."

"Fourteen..." Pony corrected.

"Ya!" Johnny smiled meekly, "... fourteen..."

"No!" Dally corrected, "There'll be THIRTEEN of us..."

The gang gave him a questioning look and he continued,

"Rox AIN'T comin'..."

"No, Dally, there's fourteen of us..." Darry began, "So, if there's four to a car--plus all our junk..."

"Then we'll need--four cars!" Two-Bit finished triumphantly.

Dally gave scowl--his jaw tightening, stood up, and headed for the kitchen. He came back a few moments later--beer in hand.

"Well--anyway--now that that's settled, I'll be back!" Soda cheered, and made a run for the door.

"Hold it, little man!" Darry yelled, "Where do you think you're goin at eleven at night?"

Soda turned around, revealing a mischievous glint in his eye, "Sabrina's..."

"No--you've got work tomorrow--you wait till she comes by the DX..."

Soda looked down at his feet and shuffled back to the couch all the while muttering things like, "I'm seventeen" and "You've gone to Lil's at one in the morning before..." he had to duck a playful swing from Darry for that last one.

"Ok," Pony began, "So it's settled, we're goin on a road trip--"

"--Tomorrow!" Two-Bit interrupted.

"No--" Pony continued, "Day after, 'cause we gotta have time to get everything together and to tell the girls..."

Worthy of someone calling the fuzz, the gang let out an enormous cheer--a grumble of curse-words from Dally.

""""""""""""""""""""

Well--what do you think? REVIEW--I wanna know!


	5. Final Decisions

**Hey! Sorry it's taken so long, I bet by now I've lost all the regular reviewers... I'm sorry about this... please know that I haven't abandoned anything on this website! If anyone's wonderin' why it took so long, please check out my profile--there's an explanation there...**

**Well, to the reviews:**

**MAction: Say what you will; I will not repeat myself. If you want to flame me then have the guts to sign in.**

**Pepsi-Cola Chick:  Ah! Thank you so much!**

**the return of merry: Don't you just hate me... lol! thanks, dude.**

**Mrs. Soda Curtis: Thank you! Thank you!**

**virgil-t-stone: Hmmm... I'm not sure just yet... well, if you have the time--I'd be delighted to see what you have in mind! Only if you have the time though!**

**horrorpop: Well, that time stamp... I know it sounds corny... but it's how long they've... (cough) gone out... corny, isn't it? lol, thanks for reviewing!**

**Hahukum Konn: Hehehe, I already have that planned out--it's gonna be fun writing it! lol! thanks for the review!**

**Chapter Five: Final Decisions...**

**_Disclaimer:_ I, in now way, own The Outsiders...**

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

"A _road trip_? That's so corny!"

"Hey! That's what Dally said too!"

Rox shot Soda a death baring glare, "Don't talk to me about that moron!" she said bitingly, tightening her jaw. She didn't want to be reminded of their _latest_ problems... Sighing, she turned to the rest of the gang, "Well, what do y'all think?"

The 'spazz' of the group began to bounce wildly in response, "It's such an _awesome_ idea! Glory--I'm in! _Please_ Lilly? Can we?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, suppressing a laugh, "What about the basics?" she questioned, "Food, money, a place to stay?"

Two-Bit laughed hysterically, "Now I see why all you guys are together!"

"Same goes for you..." Rox scoffed, faking offense, "But I can't even _talk_ to my opposite with out feeling like I'm lightin' up near gasoline!"

"Bet he feels the same about you, dollface..." a low voice grumbled behind her.

It was a rare sight to see Rox jump out of her skin. But before she could do anything, Dally wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight. Rox smiled in spite of herself, and seeing this, Dally smirked triumphantly.

"So," Pony asked, rolling his eyes, "Who's in?"

Everyone raised their hands--some waving them wildly.

"Road trip, baby!" Peg howled, causing Johnny to smile as well.

"Oh ya!" Sharry cheered.

Casey jumped up and danced around excitedly, grabbing Two-Bit as she went. The two started making laps around the small living room, laughing as the whole while.

"Soda, baby! Help me pack!" Sabrina chimed.

Soda looked over to his elder brother as he was sitting with Lilly on the couch. Wanting permission, he asked, "Can I, Dar?"

"_Only_ packing..." he replied sternly.

"And no funny business..." added Lilly.

"See ya at home!" Sabrina called over to Casey, who was now sitting and joking with Two-Bit.

The two hyper-actives said they good-byes and shot out.

Sharry rolled her eyes, "Morons..." she laughed softly.

"Well," Cass began, "I think I'm gonna catch up with those two--get my packing done for tomorrow too."

"Aw, babe--don't go!" Two-Bit moaned, then an idea came to him, "Can I come?"

She nodded with a giggle, as he stood and picked her up as he went, "Later guys!"

The two weren't even out of the door and they were already lip-locking... The gang was silent for a few minutes until Sharry stood up, stretching, "I'm gonna head off too... and I need to ask my folks... later y'all."

Pony didn't argue, but pouted slightly and kissed her goodbye. After she left, Pony then headed to his and Soda's room.

Peg and Johnny had slipped out quietly to do the same: pack.

Rox soon left Dally's grasp and walked over to the door, "Hey, tell Susan I'm home, okay?" she called, hand resting on the door knob.

"Well, where is she?" Lilly asked, looking around wildly.

"And where's Steve?" Darry added, doing the same.

Rox rolled her eyes, _'Oh glory... this is where the parent instinct comes in...'_ But that was just Lilly--she was naturally the 'mother-hen' of the gang, _'Well,' _Rox thought, _'Better than what my parents could have ever bothered...' _with a simple wave, she left.

"I'm gonna go look for Susan... Steve too." Darry grumbled, thinking the exact same thing as Lilly: _They were in the bathroom_, "You stay an' relax..." he added to her softly, and turned towards the hall, leaving Dally and Lilly alone.

"So," Lilly began calmly, turning to the tow-headed hood, "What did you do to piss her off _this_ time?"

Dally huffed in reply, "I ain't done nothin' she ain't before..."

Lilly pressed on, "Which _was_...?"

He huffed again, "She caught me at the movie house..." he trailed off, looking interested in the stuffing erupting from the corner of the couch.

"Dally!" she gasped, "You weren't _with_ someone else, were you?"

He didn't catch what she was implying, "Ya... I was f--"

"--Oh my gawd!" she cried, shooting up and running to the phone, "I can't believe it! I have to call Rox!" she shot Dally a disgusted look, "I can't believe you were _sleeping around_!"

"WOW!" Dally's mouth dropped open and he raised his hands defensively, "Lilly--I wasn't _sleepin' _around! I was _flirtin'_! I ain't..." he waved his hands a little, thinking for the right word, "Desperate! I mean we only just did... last... night..." he trailed off again.

"Wow!" it was Lilly's turn to be in shock, she dropped the phone as she walked back to the couch, "Dallas Winston! You can't go flirting around and then--" she hushed her voice to a whisper, "--have _sex_ with Rox! You'd at _least_ have to _apologize_ first!"

"What're you talkin' about?" he asked innocently. He was having fun messing with Lilly's head, he spoke as if he were explaining something to a child, or Two-Bit, "The sex _was_ the apology, dig?"

By then, Lilly had nearly fainted, "Oh... my... god..." she gasped. She then walked into the kitchen. Dally watched with laughing curiosity as she then came back, water and Tylenol (1) in hand, "My friends need help..." she grumbled, and plopped two in her mouth.

Dally rolled his eyes, "So do you... you freak out too much." She shot him a look, which he shot right back and continued, snickering, "It ain't like you never done nothin' with Darry."

Lilly said nothing but blushed profusely--a deep red.

Darry then came back in a few moments later, face just as flushed, however this time, red out of frustration. He let out a sigh and sat down as Steve and Susan shuffled out of the hallway.

Dally and Lilly sat there staring with questioning looks, but Darry only shook his head. He looked over to the two adolescents and barked, "Steve! Susan! Get over here an' explain yourselves! We're all listenin'."

Steve shot Darry a glare and Susan giggled slightly.

Coming to realization Dally laughed suddenly, "Oh! I know what you two were doin'! Hey--how far you--"

"--Shut it, Dallas!" Darry snapped, eyes never leaving Steve and Susan.

Dally had never been the one listen and do what he was told. But it was a smart move to avoid clashing with Darrel Curtis when he was _seriously_ pissed. the tow-head said nothing, and instead nodded his head in good-bye and left, leaving the leader of the pack to deal with his prey.

"So," Darry continued, staring dangerously at the pair, "As you were, explain."

Susan then laughed, "We haven't done anything that you two haven't."

_'Oh gee,'_ Lilly thought sarcastically, _'That_ sure _tells_ _me_ _a lot. Why is everyone sayin' that?_'

"Y'know what? How about this?" Steve offered, "We'll just get goin', okay?"

"Ya..." Susan caught on, "We'll be... packing." she looked around, "Guess Rox's already left?"

Before Darry could protest, the two were already out the door and halfway down the next block. He only stared blankly.

"Well," Lilly stood, stretching out of the feel of the couch, "I'm going too." He was about to turn on her too when she cut him off, "Let it go, Dar. They'll do these things regardless of what you say... or should I say--lecture?" she added quickly, smirking boldly.

Darry suddenly got a coy smile tugging on his lips, "Same could go for you."

Lilly only snickered and quickly pecked him on the cheek. With out another work, she left.

Darry then stood himself, and headed to his room for his own packing.

**"" ""**

"With who? Where to? And when?" two eyes gazed questioningly at Sharon.

"Um... in order--let's see..." Sharry replied, rolling her eyes. She knew her parents would react this way. She sighed, "With my gang--"

"--Who?"

She let out another sigh and began naming them on her fingers, "Rina, Rox, Peg, Susan, Lil, Steve, Soda, Dar, Dally, and--"

"--Dally? As in Dallas Winston--that hood?"

Sharry narrowed her eyes, "Ma, Dally ain't a hood. He's though--but he's a good guy. Rox's boyfriend."

"Sharry, I doubt you know what you're talking about... who else?"

"Well, Two-Bit, Johnny, Cass, and Pony--"

"--Pony--you're boyfriend?"

"Yes, dad, Pony's my boyfriend." she smiled to herself and continued, "We're just goin' through a few different places..."

"And where will you stay?"

"A hotel for showers and when we need decent sleep... the rest of the time we'll be in the cars."

"And money?"

"We're putting everything we have together, including the pay that Darry's still getting. We'll make the rest along the way..."

"And Darry's responsible?"

"Yes, dad. You've met him before... please--can I?"

A few minutes of silence passed until,

"Call us every couple of days, y'hear?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Sharry could remember all the times the gang had lectured her about how lucky she had been to still have a functioning home life. How lucky she had been to have good parents that cared about her.

"Thank you so much!"

She was the only one in the whole gang who still had both of her parents. If the Curtis' was too packed, there was always her place, and her parents were cheery welcomed it.

She sprang up from the couch and hugged them both lovingly. Letting go of them she continued, "Well, I'm headin' to pack! We're leaving first thing tomorrow!"She was about to turn to her room when her father stopped her, "We love you, Sharon... remember that."

She smiled affectionately, "I love you too... and thank you."

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**(1)--I don't think they had things like Tylenol back then... but I was just wanting to add a joke... laugh.**


	6. So Long, Tulsa

**Chapter Six: See Ya, Tulsa... **

**This chapter, is dedicated to a very dear and close friend of mine. She goes by the nicknames of Java, Flamingo, Ducky, and in this case--Susan... **

**'Susan': I DETEST the fact that you have to move--all the way across the country! But I can't help but realize... how hard it'll be going through high-school without you... (and I thought moving five minutes away from you was hard!) **

**_Disclaimer: _I, in no way, own The Outsiders... damn.**

**(A/N: This chapter is in Peggy's view -- incase you were wondering...)**

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

As we stood outside the Curtis' home, the cool morning air nipping at our faces, waiting patiently for the picture to snap, everything in our gang... finally hit me...

_Lilly... the mother we never had... the teenager who never felt what it was like to be a reckless kid... she was the one the whole gang went to if you needed a place to crash -- especially for the girls (I would know) Lilly's place wasn't so... rough... I mean, Rina, Casey an' Rox sure had one hell of a time whenever they went there, but Glory, when you just needed a place to be -- a place to cool off and let life settle in, Lilly's was the _sanctuary_. I loved it there , but golly, call me bias -- I _live _there! I moved in a couple of years ago... I remember it so vividly... it was a Tuesday night, and I was getting home from the movie house with the rest of the gang. Johnny and I had been dating for a couple of days now... I think I already loved the guy! It was because of Pony and Sharry that we had gotten together... well, Johnny had walked me home -- the rest of the gang had already headed their own ways. We kissed good-night and I stepped inside... I wish I hadn't, 'cause the first thing I see is a vase hurtling towards me! I just barley got outta the way as it shattered against the wall -- not even a foot away from my face. I remember the throbbing sting and the glass reached contact with me skin. Next thing I know -- my old man's got me in a headlock, an' I'm bein' half dragged to my room. He threw my inside and bolted the door shut on the way out, muttering somethin' about, _"No good white trash. Hangin' 'round shitty hoods all day."_ I think he was drunk. I could hear my mother's usual ranting in the background. But I didn't care, 'cause five minutes later, I'm already out the window, down the street, knocking on Lilly's door, everything ever sacred to me clutched tightly in my two hands. I didn't need to utter a word for her to know what happened. For her to understand -- the glass still on me and the look in my eyes told her everything -- more than words... _"Come on,"_ she had said. I followed her down the hall to face a small room with a big wooden door. "_You can stay in here._" There was a small bed near the window on the far side, and a little dresser with a mirror against the left wall. I whispered a grateful thanks and she swept me into a hug. She had then muttered, _"Bathroom's down the hall..." _which made me laugh... That was two years ago, and I've thought about it every-night since then, not regretting it once... not once._

_Rox was the wildfire idiot of the group. She was the one all the girls -- even guys went to for help, wether you were hacked off her your parents, or you owed some people money, or just plain pissed with life. We all knew Rox wouldn't blow up at you (like Darry or Lilly had a tendency to do.) She'd sacrifice her time and life for us. In return, she'd only silently ask for one thing -- loyalty. She took pride in herself for being loyal to us, and for it, she expected the same in return. The one time, though, I think she's never offered her help, was once, when Tim had gone to her for some... love. Instead, he had gone home with a bruised gut and wounded ego... She lived a block own form the Curtis' and roomed with Susan, and in drama (school) -- during break and things like that, she'd tell us stories -- all kinda of things! But she loved talkin' about her drag racin' and barrel ridin' the most. But if she wanted to gross out the innocent people (like me an' Sharry) she'd tell of her nights with Dally. Now, I'm not tryin' to embarrass Sharry, but sadly -- Rox had to explain all those... terms... is you get my drift. Everyone else would laugh, but Rox would just smile and go into _full_ detail! Creepy. She was such a wise-ass, but we all knew, Rox was _no_ innocent. She an' Dally were... interesting... and stubborn too. Every-week, there was a new fight, and every week, there were at _least_ three apologies _

("I'm sorry..."

"Ya... I'm sorry too... but don't do it again!"

"... You're a jackass, Dallas Winston!"

_and then the fight would start again..._ )

_... but let me repeat myself: _they're both stubborn!_ But hell -- who could blame 'em?_

_Then, there were the three psychiatrists of the gang. "The Personal Shrinks" as Two-Bit called 'em. Sabrina, Cass, and Sharry... Sharry was the one who would analyze all your shit, tell ya in her honest opinion what the problem was, and how to fix it, and leave you with a clear mind. Sharry was actually one of the quiet ones. I'd say she was _obsessed_ with Ponyboy. They had met one day at school (She wouldn't stop braggin' to us about it...) She was bein' criticized about how much of a tomboy she was by some other greasers -- the teacher included! They only stopped when Pony had casually walked up to them, told them to shut is, and where to go when they died. They've been in love ever since! Sharry is the only one in our gang who still has a functioning family. When all of our parents are too pissed from booze or just don't care, her parents are always making sure she's heading in the right direction. No matter how much we tell her -- she doesn't understand. She's always complaining and whining about how much they baby her when we're just sitting there, mouths hanging open, wishing to God it would happen to us! I guess you don't fully understand until you've experienced the matter from both sides... But Sharry's a wonderful person and deserves wonderful parents, and I know she loves them deeply... We all do. They're good people. Cass and Rina were different when it came to their 'shrink qualities', they'll help you forget about your worries so you felt refreshed and anew -- as if your troubles never happened (and there's no need to worry.) And when the problem arose again, you could simply brush it off -- no worries, and no regrets. They'd get you laughing in a heart beat, whether it would be from Sabrina's contagious and inevitable grin, or Casey's lovable jokes _("People smell like cheese!") _Sabrina was -- like Rox called her -- the 'spazz' of the group -- the female version of Sodapop Curtis. Those two fit together perfectly. Thoughtful , and you couldn't help but love her. What more is there to say? I remember she annoyed the hell outta our eight grade history teacher -- Mr. Reagan. It was 'cause she was always talkin' -- laughin', jokin', gossipin' -- yeah -- as if you hadn't noticed, Sabrina was one hell of a talker! Weird thing about her -- she seems to really like spandex... I have _no idea_ why, so don't ask! But she _especially _likes_ orange_ spandex... and y'know what? i bet she'd love to get a taste of _Sodapop_ in orange spandex! Then there was Casey. Who would've thought she'd meet Two-Bit at a "Who's the Funniest Greaser?" contest at Buck's? Two-Bit wiped the floor with the competition, and as a prize, got Cass. They could keep each other entertained for days on end if they needed to! Heck -- they probably already even did! Cass shares an apartment with Rina, and it's been that way for four years. Those two are quite the storm when they're together! It's actually kinda hard to get them away from each other... that made Mr. Reagan's life _a lot_ harder... he became... bitter..._

Y'see, our group isn't just one stereotypical person split fourteen ways. Each one of us has a trait that makes up special to the gang. Each one of us has a role that we contribute. You depend on everyone, and they all depend on you. It was that simple...

_Then there was Susan... She was -- seriously -- the smartest one in high-school. She was in the highest classes offered, and she was so damn smart -- they let her drop gym just so she could be in advanced band! As far as I know -- that ain't legal! She was goin' somewhere, and we all knew it... she was the one who would rise up, and be what all of us could only imagine. She was amazing with cars! Only thing she _couldn't _do, was sit on a chair... I swear... that girl must've had butter on her ass or something! She's fallen outta her chair so many times (I'm sorry to say) I've stopped coutnin'! Her balance is the same... She also tended to be a chicken form time to time -- for the stupidest things too! One time, Rox had to _literally_ drag her into the band-room 'cause she was too scared to talk to her teacher... But never-the-less, I'm grateful to have someone like her as a friend. Don't get me wrong -- I would trade my friends for the _world_. But Susan... she was one truly of a kind, and I _mean _that. I just hope she realizes it... I really hope she realizes it..._

SNAP

And there went the picture. We all cheered and headed out to the cars. Our junk already packed and stuffed into them.

"Well," Susan turned to face the Curtis' house letting out a low whistle, "Goodbye for now, Tulsa."

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**Susan, You'll be missed, but you'll never be forgotten... (And no, I'm not _corny!_ Seriously -- it's gonna hard in high-school without ya!) **

**Well, to the rest of you all, please review!**

**Till next time...**


End file.
